


Of Pack Bonds

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fox Stiles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasms, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rewrite, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles never wanted any of this to happen. He just wanted to have fun, todosomething, anything. He had no idea what was going to happen, how horrible everything was going to turn out. Now all he wants to do is keep safe those he cares about. Protect his dad and Derek, too.God, what the hell was he going to do.





	Of Pack Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).



> I really, really hope you enjoy!

Everything hurt. Peter almost preferred the endless nothing to the pain he was now in. He could feel his skin reknitting, torturously slow as flesh lapped over nerves and bone. He had no idea where he was nor had any idea how long he had been there. His senses were weak, his wolf having retreated to the back of his mind. It was curled up tight, patches of hair torn away as it licked its own wounds.

Everything hurt.

Everything _burned_.

He reached for Pack, for help, pulled at where his bonds should be. He couldn’t think, not with how everything hurt but he knew he should be healing faster, couldn't figure out why he was healing _so slow_ . He couldn’t open his eyes, why couldn’t he open his eyes. He couldn’t move, either, he was stuck, trapped again. He wanted out, wanted to know where he was and what was going on. Where was his pack, was his pack okay where - where was, where was _Derek_.

Peter couldn’t breathe - everything hurt, and he couldn't feel his pack. Where were his bonds, what happened to his pack, what happened - what? Where was his Alpha, fuck, where was everyone? Why - why couldn’t he feel anything? What was, what was going on, why - why -

 

The ground was cool against Peter’s feet. He couldn’t remember getting out, didn’t even know where he got out from. He couldn’t - he didn’t know what he was doing. He was hungry, his wolf was hungry. Everything hurt. He was healing but not fast enough and he didn’t know why he wasn’t healing faster. How was he not healing faster? Where was his pack, where was his _Alpha_. They should be here, they should help, they should -

He could feel nothing. His chest was cold, empty. There was nothing there, no one there. Where was his pack?

Peter sank his teeth into the deer’s neck. It had never stood a chance, Peter was a predator, savage and wild as he hunted. Its blood was warm and the deer was fat enough that it pleased Peter’s wolf. He howled out for his pack, howled for them in mourning as he ate. He needed to eat more, he knew that. Healing took too much out of him.

Maybe if he ate enough tonight he would heal more and then he could find his pack, find them and bring them back and he wouldn’t be so cold.

 

 _Alpha_. But … not sister. Alpha had always been Sister. Wolf was confused, if Alpha wasn’t Sister, Alpha was not his Alpha. Why could he feel Alpha if Alpha was not his Alpha? Everything hurt. Wolf tilted his head. He could feel Alpha in his chest, empty and forgotten but there. But Alpha - Alpha was not his sister so who was Alpha?

Everything was far away, his mind buzzing too-loud even as his body continued to scream at him. His wolf was too close to the surface and all he could think about was Alpha. He could almost feel the power buzzing under his skin the closer he got. He crashed into another tree, roared at the pain it caused. The bark pulled at his skin, caught at the uneven texture and ripped away what he had spent so long healing.

When had he gotten outside?

His roar turned furious and he hunted, speeding up as he continued to breathe deep. It was dark, rain pouring hard and even that stung at his sores. He couldn't stop, though, not when the power was so close. He needed it, needed to be Alpha to heal. His pack was gone and he would need a new one. More pack members meant more strength which meant more healing.

Peter burst through the clearing, Beta shift morphing his face into something far worse than it was human. The Alpha was across from him. It - it smelt familiar and his wolf sniffed at it. It smelt like Sister but it wasn't sister and it was Alpha but not sister Alpha and his Wolf was confused. His wolf was confused and it was hurt and it _had no pack where was it’s pack this is not pack_.

Peter attacked, lunged at the Alpha and slashed. It wasn’t fighting but that was okay, it made it easier for Peter to tear it apart, sink claws into its body and _rip_ . His wolf roared with its new power, body thrumming as it shifted. His limbs grew big and he felt heavy, too heavy and too big but _powerful_. Everything hurt.

Where - where did his bond go? It had been cold, so cold and so far away but he had two, he _knew_ he had two and now - now -

 _Luara_.

How - how could he? Did, did he do that? Laura’s blood was on his hands - _paws_ \- and he had done that. Who did the other bond belong to? Was - was it Derek? Would Derek want him now? Who would want him now? His wolf was still pacing, itching to run, to burn through its new power and Peter couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. What had he done, what had he done -

Peter howled in mourning, tore through the trees. He had killed his niece, he had done that and now he was Alpha, but an Alpha to no pack. Everything hurt, his body and his heart and his very soul and he needed - he needed to get away. He kept running, he couldn't run fast enough, he, he couldn’t, he -

 

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t move but the nurse was touching him and Peter didn’t want it. Why couldn’t he move? He was an Alpha now. The power should have healed him but he still couldn’t move. The moon wasn’t bright enough - not tonight and he couldn’t get away. He needed Pack, needed Beta’s to give him power so he could stop this.

His wolf kept pacing, snapping its teeth at every lingering touch and Peter wanted out. He wanted to move and get away and he couldn’t. He was still too weak, though he could remember more now. He knew he wanted to get out, knew if he could he would snap the nurse's neck but he needed a pack, he needed a Beta to give him power. He needed to get out.

He was going to kill her when he did.

 

Running felt as good as it always had. The ground was rough under his feet, his new size tearing through the woods faster than he had ever moved before. He was hungry, knew he needed to eat more if he wanted to finish healing. The Alpha power was only doing so much, he needed pack, he needed - he needed -

He turned quickly, the scent of boy catching his nose. It was off, the bitter tang of sickness layered over the scent but not enough to worry his wolf and he ran faster. He needed pack, that was all he knew. He needed pack, needed to heal and get better. He needed revenge, needed to take what was rightfully his and he couldn't do that if he couldn’t move.

He needed pack. His teeth sunk into the boy's side and he held him down, waiting and waiting in hopes the bite would take. It had to. He needed pack. Peter needed to be stronger, he needed to heal. He needed to get better so he could get his revenge, so he could find where the light of his last pack bond reached. He needed to be strong and he needed to - he needed _pack_.

* * *

“Why won’t you just listen to him!” Stiles shouted, throwing his hands into the air. He was glad his father wasn’t home. Stiles would have no idea how to explain this fight to him.

“Look, even if he isn’t the Alpha he - he still wants me to listen to him. To control me, ya know? And he - he wants me to stay away from Allison and to quit lacrosse,” Scott explained, earnest fucking puppy dog eyes.

“Okay? What’s the problem with that?” Stiles asked and he could feel his eyebrows shoot up.

“What - what’s the problem!?” Scott huffed, fucking huffed, and began to pace the length of Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles could tell Scott was getting annoyed, increasingly so and Stiles was sure he saw a slip of fang when Scott kept going. “He wants to take away the only good things in my life! He wants me to be sad, and lonely, and _unpopular_!”

“Scott,” Stiles took a deep breath, clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from doing something like _strangling his best friend_ , “Derek wants to help you, he wants to help both of us.”

“Oh yeah, you sure know all about what Derek wants, don’t you?” Scott said, face twisted into something ugly that Stiles didn’t recognize.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!” Stiles snapped right back.

“Oh don’t think you’re hiding it, Stiles! It’s no secret that you’re literally panting after him.” Scott said, words angry and hateful, “He’s never going to want _you_ Stiles! He wants _me_. Wants me to be in his pack!”

“That - that doesn’t matter. I, you need to let him help you, you-” Stiles tried to explain, fuck, to say anything over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears but Scott’s eyes were hard and mean as he stared Stiles down.

“He doesn’t want you, Stiles! Don’t you get it? He doesn’t want you and Lydia didn’t want you! They both wanted me!”

Stiles took a step back, then another as he tried to take a full breath. He - he hadn’t expected Scott to say anything and if he had - well, he never expected Scott to say anything so mean. Because it was, and it hit Stiles exactly where it hurt. He wrapped his arms around himself, took another step back as Scott continued to pant harsh and angry.

“You need to go,” Stiles said, whisper soft but Scott heard anyway.

“Stiles -” Scott tried, his brows pulled tight together as he stepped closer.

“You need to go.”

He hardly had time to curl up before he began to cry.

* * *

“It - it takes away their humanity. Strips them of what makes them human,” Derek said. It hurt, to remember what his mother had long ago taught him. But Stiles had been so earnest, so wide-eyed and fucking hopeful that Derek was hard pressed to turn him away.

If Scott refused to accept his help the least he could do were repeat his Alpha’s dead words to Stiles. Besides, Stiles was a far better student than Scott. He was attentive, listened openly when Derek talked and didn’t fault him for occasionally going off on tangents. Stiles listened to it all and always came back with questions, sometimes ones Derek didn’t even know the answer too.

Stiles also came over much more often, now. He never mentioned Scott and in turn, Derek didn't either. He also didn’t mention the stench of hurt that followed Stiles, or how, more and more Scott’s scent was fading from Stiles’ skin. He had no what happened, couldn’t even guess at what it was that tore them apart but he - well, he didn’t mind seeing more of Stiles.

“Is there any way to - to reverse it?” Stiles asked and the question caught Derek off guard.

It was something he had never even considered. He had been taught that feral wolves, especially feral Alpha’s, were no longer human. Because they were no longer human they were a danger to those around them. That was why Hunter’s went after them and why packs allowed it. Hell, sometimes packs would go after rouge omega’s if they happened to stumble onto pack territory.

But didn’t know if there was a way to - to reverse it. He had never asked, never even thought to. It was what his Alpha told him and there was no need for more than that. That was the way Derek was raised. The question reminded Derek of Peter. His uncle had always gone against the norm, stood out but had been proud of it. He didn’t submit like the others did, stood up to his Alpha and refused to bend over.

It hurt, remembering a time when Peter was someone Derek looked up to, loved.

Now, now Peter was scarred. The Uncle he loved was nothing more than blank stares and textured skin. The man he - fuck, the man Derek had loved was _nothing_ . Nothing and it was Derek’s fault. If he hadn’t been so weak, so easily used then none of this would have happened. But he had. Had thought more with his dick than his heart and it cost him _everything_.

“I - a wolf goes Feral, usually, at the loss of pack bonds. It takes away their humanity, drives them crazy,” Derek explained and he watched Stiles think. Sometimes, Derek was stuck wondering how he remained sane.

The weight of what he had done, the responsibility of the fire placed upon his shoulders had been suffocating. Nothing he did would let him forget what he caused, the way he had burned his family down to get his dick wet. Sometimes, Derek would wish he had gone feral. It would have been easier than drowning in grief and guilt, a disgusting mix of both that brought him to his knees and left him there.

Derek pulled himself from his thoughts, looking back over at Stiles. The boy was smart. There was no way to go around it. Derek could see him put things together in his mind, connect thoughts that Derek would never think to put together. It was something Derek had begun to look forward to. Watching Stiles think was, again, similar to Peter. Peter was also brilliant, constantly planning ahead to ensure he came out on top.

Derek knew Stiles wasn’t the same, that his own mind was far less ruthless than his Uncle’s had ever been but - but Derek thought, if pushed, Stiles could get there. He hoped Stiles never got there.

“But, in the case of an Alpha that is, what if they made a pack? What if they made a beta, right, because then they would have a - a pack bond?” Stiles was constant movement. Even know as they sat side by side on the steps to what was once Derek’s home, the boy was moving. His knee was jumping, fingers twitching and turning, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. It was distracting, though if Derek were honest Stiles was distracting for many reasons.

Right, the question. “I guess. I don’t think an Alpha would go looking for a pack, though. They - they wouldn’t be thinking like that. They would be thinking like a lone wolf, they would be craving protection and food.”

“Well then why isn’t that happening with this Alpha? If it’s feral, why isn’t having Scott as a beta helping?” Stiles’ face was screwed up in thought and Derek wanted to know what the boy was thinking, what he could possibly be putting together in his mind.

“I would say it’s because Scott is refusing to submit. I doubt they even have a true bond formed. It wouldn’t be enough to bring an Alpha back.” Derek answered, thinking it over. It was something he had never considered. It was clear the Alpha was at least somewhat feral, no way it would be behaving the way it did - or look the way it did - if it wasn’t.

“Okay, but what if they _did_? Like, what if Scott wasn’t denying the bond? What if he submitted to the Alpha and spent time and helped the Alpha recover, it’s like, humanity? Could that help?” Stiles looked so earnest, wide-eyed and full of trust. Derek didn't want to break it.

“It could,” he settled on. Derek wasn’t sure, but it made sense. If an Alpha created a true packmate, there was a chance it could recover its humanity.

Derek did not like the look in Stiles’ eyes.

* * *

Stiles had no idea what the hell was going on. Everything happened too fast, far too fast for him to keep up with. Lydia had left the gym and he had wanted to find her, make sure she was okay. But then Peter was there and Stiles hadn’t been fast enough. He hadn’t been fast enough. Then they were in his car, and Stiles was taking directions even as Lydia bled out because _what else was he supposed to do_.

He didn’t know how to stop this, didn’t know how to stop any of it. He just - he had just wanted to see a dead body, or maybe he hadn’t, be he had wanted to do something in a town where nothing ever happened. It was never supposed to turn into this. Stiles had just wanted to _do_ something and now - well, now he was taking directions from a psychotic werewolf who was probably planning on killing him once he no longer needed a ride.

The parking garage was empty, as expected seeing as it was neating closer to eleven than it was ten. The sun had set hours ago with the shorter days of winter and Stiles wished he had just stayed home. Stiles couldn’t do much more than follow Peter and hope that somehow things would work out. He felt his hope ebb away when he saw the dead body in the trunk. There was no way he would make it out alive, no way Lydia was going to survive all alone.

It was all going to go to utter shit, everything was. All Stiles wanted to do was protect his dad. The people he cared about and kept close to his heart. But he - he had no idea how to do that now, fuck, never had to begin with. None of this was supposed to happen.

Peter slammed Stiles’ head against the trunk, demanding he gets into Scott’s computer. All Stiles wanted to do was keep people safe. He typed in _’Allison’_ either way. He needed to protect the people he cared about, somehow, even if he had no idea what he was doing.

And sometime since the first time Stiles went to Derek with a list of questions, sometime between all the hours spent sitting on the broken-down steps of the Hale’s house front porch, Derek had become someone Stiles wanted to protect, too.

So he typed in - _’Allison’_ again, tried to hide his fear with sarcasm and opened the app he needed. Derek was in the preserve, near the Hale house and Stiles’ stomach went tight. Everything was going too fast and he didn't know what to _do_. But then Peter was taking his keys, crushing them and Stiles had no idea what was happening again. Peter was stepping close, too close, talking and talking and Stiles felt nauseous, too nauseous and too scared to stop him.

And then he - Penter asked but - that wasn’t why Stiles wanted the bite. He didn’t care about getting the girl, or being popular or whatever else Peter thought. He only cared about being strong enough, fast enough to protect his family, to keep those safe that he cared about. To keep himself safe, too. And Peter was right, he needed a pack, not to finish this but to be sane.

That’s what Derek had said, right? That if the Alpha had a pack, if _Peter_ had a pack, had something to anchor him to his humanity then this could all be over. Stiles knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop Peter from killing anyone else, but he had said only the responsible ones and that had to mean something right? As long as Stiles could make sure his dad was safe, Derek was safe, that there were no more dead bodies lying around, everything would be okay.

“You _only_ kill those responsible. No one else,” Stiles ground out, prayed his voice remained steady. He knew Peter would hear the wild beat of his heart but he didn’t care, this was too important.

“I swear on mother moon,” Peter said and Stiles had no idea what that meant, but even human as he still was he felt the gravity of the promise settle along his skin.

He didn’t pull his wrist away when he wanted to, had a moment to think that maybe this could be a good thing - he could protect his dad and he’d be in a pack with Derek, maybe, and they would be able to give Peter his sanity back - before his entire body seized up with pain. It hurt more than he thought, more than he was ready for. But Stiles let it wash over him, accepted the pain and felt as the bite spread through his body. It hurt, hurt more when it spread over his heart and his chest, up his neck and through his face.

Stiles opened his mouth to scream, to yell, to do _something_ but no sound came out. When he fell forward Peter was there to catch him and even though Stiles knew it was wrong to take comfort from someone who he had only a moment ago thought of as a monster - something, some new part of Stiles craved to be closer to the warmth against him.

Peter’s laugh was warm, his hands large against Stiles' back as he held him up. It still hurt, everything hurt, but it was better now that he was closer to Peter, that he could move his face up and press his nose against the warm skin of Peter’s throat. He couldn’t feel his fingers for a long moment, couldn’t feel anything for another moment after that and then everything came back at once.

He didn't hurt, not as much, but he felt stiff, pins and needles wracked his entire body as he shivered. There was no way he would be able to stand if it wasn’t for Peter holding him up and the thought made him sick and want to press closer all at once. He had no idea what was going on, could hardly think against the shaking of his entire body.

“That was beautiful,” Stiles heard Peter say and that made no sense to Stiles but he could hardly bring himself to _stand_ , let alone say anything else.

“I’ve never seen the bite take so fast,” That made more sense, Stiles thought. He knew it had taken Scott several days for the bite to finally take, for his wolf to settle. But Stiles could already feel something in the back of his mind, foreign and new but not unwelcome.

Then his Alpha howled and Stiles could do nothing but follow him.

* * *

As soon as the Argents had left Derek had pulled the arrows from his body with gritted teeth. He had watched Scott limp away and could do nothing but curl up his lip, his snarl weak into the silence of the night. Scott was nothing but a child, stupid and foolish and far too naive. Derek had been too.

It was a surprise when Argent urged them to go, a further surprise when Allison dragged Kate away. Derek had pushed himself up and waited Scott out. The boy wasn’t his problem and Derek wasn’t going to keep offering his help only to be refused. So Derek waited, pulled the arrows out of his skin and thanked his luck they weren’t poisoned. He limped his way up the steps, up the stairs and didn’t make a face at the smell of ash and burnt flesh - too familiar with it all now.

When Derek heard the howl he felt his fangs push against his gums and his claws itched to get out. His wolf clawed its way to his conscious, pushing and pushing until it could howl back and Derek could do nothing to stop it. His face shifted as the sound tore its way from his throat, some part of his wolf recognizing the howl as that of _his_ Alpha.

Derek didn’t like how that felt.

His Alpha was his mom. That’s what he grew up knowing and what he still felt in his heart. Even with the years away with Laura, he had never been able to shift his thinking. He knew Laura was his Alpha and he acted accordingly. He listened to her and abided by her rules and did as she asked but he never - he never submitted to her, not the way he would have with Talia. He couldn’t, and sometimes he thought it was because of what he did, at the guilt eating away at him.

It was his fault his mother wasn’t around anymore, after all. But sometimes, now even, he had to wonder if it was because Laura was never meant to his Alpha. Her roar had never pulled at his wolf in the way Peter’s just did - and god how had he not noticed the Alpha had been Peter this whole time - and all Derek wanted to do was find Peter and submit. It didn’t matter that Peter was half-crazed and carrying out some wild revenge plot.

His wolf wanted, and that wasn’t something Derek had felt for years. He had done so well with pushing down his instincts, ignoring the animal side of his brain that he never got out of the habit. With Kate, his wolf had been disgusted, snapping inside Derek’s head everytime they were together but Derek had paid it no mind, had pushed it all away.

Back then, all his wolf had wanted was Peter. But that - that was wrong, arguably more wrong that going after his teacher and Derek - well, he had been so confused, his instincts at war. His wolf had to be wrong, he had told himself, there was no way Kate could be bad for him if she made him feel so good. And if he was Kate, well he wasn’t thinking about fucking his uncle.

Obviously, his wolf had been right but Derek had been too used to ignoring the animal inside of him. His wolf hadn’t trusted Derek after that, after his pack burned and it had been all their fault. Derek couldn’t remember the last time his wolf had been so demanding, had pushed its way to the forefront. Derek howled again, the sound feeling good in his throat.

Derek panted with it, digging his claws into his own thighs as he fought the urge to go, to run to wherever Peter was. He wanted to bare his neck, to submit and let his Alpha, let Peter hold him close, keep him safe. He had never wanted to do so with Laura and the urge scared him. But Peter was family, fuck, had been his _favourite_ , the family member he had been closet with before the fire.

It had hurt so much to leave. Derek more than Laura, but back then Laura didn’t feel much other than afraid. They never really talked about, never talked about have the things they probably should have but Derek knew Laura never regretted leaving Peter behind. Not like Derek did, anyway. They had already lost so much, their whole family, that it felt wrong to leave behind anyone else.

Derek knew Peter could have healed. It would have been hard, near impossible, but Derek was so sure with his pack around Peter could have gotten better. But Laura had been so afraid and had been his Alpha so when she left - Derek followed. Now - now Peter was Alpha and Laura was gone and everything felt _wrong_ , wrong in a way that Derek didn’t what to do with.

Peter howled again but there was something in the howl that kept him back. It sounded like victory and Derek weren’t sure what he would find if he went to Peter. He had no idea what would cause Peter to sound like that, victory and joy twined together. He heard Peter howl again, in answer to Derek’s own and Derek’s resolve almost wilted.

He wanted to go to Peter, to his Alpha.

Another howl then, this one softer, hardly reaching Derek’s ears. The pitch was different, not quite as deep and Derek growled where he was sitting on the floor of his old bedroom. He could feel the bond with Peter if he tried, had been able to the whole time and Derek snarled. There was another bond in his chest and Derek snarled again even as he shrunk into himself.

The bond didn’t feel like anything the small, hopeless thing that tied him to Scott felt. This one felt _willing_ and Derek felt a surge of panic. The last conversation with Stiles came rushing back to him, everything he had said. He hadn’t thought much of at the time, had assumed it to be Stiles’ usual curiosity but now he wasn’t so sure. If Stiles had been bitten, had allowed himself to be turned it would be Derek’s fault.

Derek couldn't let Stiles deal with it alone, deal with _Peter_ alone. God, what was he going to do? He focused on the bond again, let it wash over him a way he hadn’t let himself do. Derek knew he could have found the Alpha from the start, had felt his bond with Laura snap at the same time this new, tentative bond had taken place.

But he had been too scared before, had been worried that it was Peter who was the Alpha. In the end, that had been true and Derek’s fear had been confirmed. Suspecting and knowing were two very different things and at first, the knowledge that Peter was okay, that his Uncle could talk and walk again was staggering.

But Peter being okay, being the Alpha meant that he was the one who killed Laura. And that - that sat heavy in Derek’s chest. So Derek had known, really, and Derek had wanted to run to him, to hold him close. He had loved his Uncle with all he had, years ago, and his first reaction was to do so again.

But things were different. They were different. There was no way they couldn’t be, after all. When Derek had tried, he hadn’t been able to feel Peter at all through their bond, had figured the man truly was Feral. It was different now, with the second bond sitting alongside his Alpha’s. But it didn’t make Derek any less afraid. If - if he didn’t have a pack then no one could take them from him.

Peter howled again, the second, newer wolf howling with him - and fuck, Derek knew it was Stiles from the sound alone - and Derek had to dig his heels into the floor, had to plant himself firmly on his ripped up mattress to keep himself from getting up, running to wherever the hell they happened to be and begging for a place to belong.

To be part of a pack.

* * *

Stiles was in awe. He couldn’t stop himself from looking around, eyes blown wide as he took in the forest surrounding him. It was unbelievable, _amazing_ what he could sense now that the bite had taken. And he knew, had known as soon as the bite settled under his skin. He had felt the moment the animal awoke, calm where it curled up in his mind, resting at the edges of his consciousness.

It only got better. The animal pranced around his mind, sifted through Stiles’ memories and adapted accordingly. The animal - Stiles was hesitant to call it a beast, not when it already felt so calm - was smart. Stiles had been able to tell from the very beginning. It was just as curious as he had always been, treading through the recesses of his mind with an enthusiasm Stiles was familiar with.

The animal felt comfortable, submitting when Stiles urged it down. It hadn't put up any trouble when he woke, nor when he made his way through the preserve to the clearing he was in now. It had been getting increasingly excited as Stiles made his way deeper and deeper into the woods, the animal pacing along the edges of his mind, but it had never pushed his way forward.

Stiles let it come forward once he was alone, the woods thick around him. He could no longer hear the town, not even when he stretched his hearing. Which was - strange. It felt like he was extending himself, pushing out with his senses in order to see and hear more. His animal helped, guided Stiles with shared instincts and yipped happily when Stiles did something right.

If felt like nothing like Scott had described. It seemed far smarter than the rabid thing Scott had claimed his own wolf to be. Stiles had theories, of course. Stiles’ first thought was that because he had willingly accepted the bite his wolf was untainted by lack of consent but - Stiles wasn’t sure Scott’s wolf _was_ tainted.

It could also be that he had no evil, murdering Alpha out to get him. Stiles’ Alpha had yet to try to force his hand at committing murder and he didn’t think Peter was going to. Given, it had only been one night but, he was trusting the man's word - which for all he knew could mean nothing. But the way Derek had talked about his family, especially Peter, he wanted so badly to believe the man could still be good.

But mostly, Stiles thought it was because he had accepted the animal inside him. When he had woken that morning he had been overjoyed to feel the presence in his mind, laughed happily as the thing sniffed around his consciousness. He let the animal run around, let it explore and get accustomed to Stiles and Stiles had done the same in turn. The thing was fun, and Stiles actually enjoyed it being in the back of his head.

Now, he tried to focus on the forest around him. Everything was so loud, _so_ loud that it was hard to focus on anything but that. He tried to bring his hearing in, to push the noise down and down until things sounded normal. Stiles grinned and felt his eyes flash with wolf’s power. He let his hearing out again, only to hear something snap in the distance.

Stiles felt like he’d been kicked to the back of his own mind, the animal who had been content to laze around his subconscious snapped to attention, pushed its way forward. Stiles inhaled, his nostrils flaring. _Alpha_. The smell of Peter was strong, getting stronger and Stiles picked up on the steady beat of his Alpha’s heart. He had no idea how he hadn’t noticed it right away, not with how loud it was now beating in his ears, drowning out his thoughts.

Stiles stood still, held himself tight and forced himself not to move. The animal inside him whined at that, the sound pushing its way out of Stiles’ body before he could stop it. Alpha was getting close, Stiles could feel the bond in his chest - though it felt too-sharp and jagged along the edges. Neither Stiles nor the animal in his brain liked the feeling, both recognized it as wrong. It was nothing like the comforting warmth Derek had described.

“Aren’t you just gorgeous,” Alpha said, voice a low purr and Stiles’ animal preened under the compliment. He wanted to get closer, to rub himself into his Alpha’s scent until it was all he could smell but he - it was a bad idea. He still couldn’t see Peter and he knew Alpha wasn’t safe, held himself back even as the animal wanted to run forward.

“Hmm, interesting,” Alpha said and the tone of his voice had Stiles tilting his head. Alpha’s heartbeat was still steady and loud in Stiles’ ears, “I should have known you would be special.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Stiles’ voice sounded slurred even to his own ears. It was hard to talk around his fangs - though they felt shorter than Stiles thought they should.

“You make a wonderful fox, my sweet boy,” the praise made Stiles preen again and he extended his neck further, submitted to his Alpha. Alpha - Peter, Stiles knew - stepped even closer, a warm around wrapping around Stiles’ waist to press their bodies together.

Stiles couldn’t stop the animal then, wasn’t even sure if it was just the animal who enjoyed having his Alpha’s scent so near and he ducked his head forward. Peter smelt so good here, back behind his ear and along his hairline that Stiles’ mouth fell open. He panted into Peter’s skin and the man held him steady even as Stiles felt like his knees were going to give out.

Peter smiled spicy-sweet. Pine and dirt and something darker, the taint of his power along his skin. Stiles could feel it too, through their bond, how it was twisted into something ugly. Stiles wanted to heal it, to smooth it out and he tried. Whined against Peter’s skin when nothing happened but Alpha only shushed him, kept him calm.

Peter returned the action, tucked his own face into Stiles’ neck though he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving behind long trails of cool saliva. Stiles couldn't care, not with how his chest felt bright-hot and warm, the bond they shared shining wonderfully between them. Stiles wanted to roll in it, fuck, never wanted to let go.

Peter was rumbling against him, the Alpha’s approval shaking through Stiles’ chest and making him smile wider, push closer and closer. If he could, Stiles would climb inside his Alpha and make himself a home there. He never wanted to leave.

* * *

Peter’s mind felt calm. It had been such a long time since he last felt in control - truly, fully in control of his wolf - that he almost forgot what it felt like. It was all because of Stiles - beautiful, brilliant Stiles. His young Beta was curled up against his chest, breath coming slowly as he slept. Peter had no idea if it was the boy or his fox - and hadn’t that been a surprise - that trusted Peter enough to fall asleep but he wasn’t about to question his luck.

He would never question his luck. He had no idea what made Stiles change his mind, to agree to the bite Peter offered. He had expected rejection even as he asked but Stiles was smart and pretty and Peter _wanted_. He had wanted and he had received. Had sunk his fangs into Stiles’ wrist the moment the boy had consented, else he change his mind.

And now Peter had a _pack_ . A pack of one, yes, but a pack nonetheless. It didn’t even bother Peter the promise he had made, the moon oath he had promised the boy. He could deal with that, _had_ been only going after the ones responsible - and Jennifer, but he hardly thought that counted. If the boy was worried about his father, Peter could easily make it so another body was never found - especially now that he had his full mind back.

Even now, hardly a full day with their bond, Peter could tell he would do almost anything Stiles asked. His instincts were screaming at him to provide, to protect and Peter curled around Stiles tighter. He - god, he wanted to be an Alpha Stiles deserved. Even in the short time of watching the handful of teenagers who had gotten themselves thrust into his world he had come to appreciate what he saw of Stiles.

The boy was cunning, quick-footed and clever in a way not many his age were. His unyielding loyalty to Peter’s failed attempt at a Beta was also a very attractive trait and one Peter rejoiced in now having for himself. The way Stiles _fox_ had pushed to the surface when it first noticed its Alpha had been a beautiful thing and Peter didn’t have to fake the approving rumble his own wolf let out.

Peter had grinned, long and sharp when he first saw Stiles. Of course, his boy would be something more than a wolf. Weaker, yes, but faster and far more clever. Peter couldn’t wait to train him, teach him how to take advantage of his new gifts, see just what Stiles could now do. He was sure the boy would surprise him once again.

Stiles sniffed, his face scrunched up and Peter glared at the boy's nose when he found himself thinking of the action as cute. Of course, this was his Beta. He figured he was now allowed to think of Stiles as adorable, especially when the boy was nosing at his chest and trying to get impossibly closer.

Peter had stripped them both down when he first carried Stiles into the boy's bedroom, Stiles having fallen asleep during their extended scenting back in the forest. It hadn’t been a hardship to carry his Beta back to the boy's house and Peter’s wolf had rejoiced at the chance to provide care. Now, they lay in their underwear and their scent mixed together in such a way Peter was fighting the drop of his fangs.

But something was missing. The other bond, the one he could now so clearly feel as Derek that he wondered why even in his insanity he hadn’t recognized it, was weak. It glowed dimly in his chest and it felt nothing like the bright one he shared with his new Beta. The bond he shared with Derek had always been strong, glowed brightly inside him - far brighter than those he shared with most of his pack.

He and Derek had always been close - maybe closer than they should have been, closer than Talia liked - and he missed his Nephew now. Peter felt his stomach drop, twist with guilt as he thought of Derek. Would the boy - man, now - ever want to see Peter again, let alone be part of his pack? Peter had taken away the last of Derek’s family, had murdered his _Alpha_ and Peter - Peter wouldn’t blame Derek for turning his back.

It mattered not that Peter had been out of his mind, that he had no idea what he was doing until the deed was done. He still stole Derek’s sister away from him in the worst of ways and now - well, Peter didn't want to think about the rejection he felt would come.

It didn't mean Peter wasn't going to try. He tugged at the bond in his chest, familiar but long since warm. He could hardly feel Derek at the other end, their bond now broken and splintered the way it was. The lightest flicker of recognition hit him and he grinned, pushed his nose into Stiles’ hair and breathed in deep the scent of his pack as he waited.

* * *

Derek snapped awake, his back bowing as his wolf clambered to the forefront of his mind once more. There was no howl this time but his chest felt tight. His wolf was pacing in his subconscious, agitated as it waited on edge. Derek wasn’t sure what set him off and woke him from sleep. He strained his hearing, focused his mind but he could hear nothing but the forest around him, smell nothing either.

He was pulled forward and he gasped wide-eyed at the strain on his pack bond. He recognized it as the one connecting him to Peter, to Alpha and Derek felt Peter pull at it. The sensation took away his breath, to feel Peter pulling and prodding at their bond. Everything felt wrong. The bond was one he had never lost but it was so different than it once was. Burned and torn and scarred in a way that would never fully heal.

It was stronger now, that Peter was an Alpha again but the feel of the bond left a bitter taste in Derek’s mouth. All he could think about was Laura and even if he had never submitted to her, had never been able to do so, it still felt like betrayal to want Peter. And god, did he want Peter. He wanted _his_ Peter and Derek had no idea what he would find if he went to where his Uncle was calling him.

It would be a gamble and Derek wasn’t sure what would hurt more - his Uncle as he remembered him or a burnt out husk of him. He knew Peter’s new Beta - and he couldn't keep telling himself it wasn’t Stiles when he knew it could be no one else - had been good for Peter. He had kept a careful eye on their bond since the night Stiles was bitten and he could feel Peter slowly come back to himself.

Derek - Derek wasn’t sure what to do. All he knew was that being alone, packless, omega, _hurt_. It hurt him and his wolf in equal measure and he wanted nothing more than the safety of Alpha and pack. It hurt even more to think about Laura. His sister had tried so hard, despite her anger and her fear she had taken care of them until Derek could take care of himself - both of them far too young to be on their own but trying their best.

Wanting Peter felt like turning his back on Laura’s memory. But - but Laura had always wanted him to be happy, that Derek was sure of. And he could be happy, if he let himself. With pack, with Stiles and his Alpha. Stiles who had forced his way into Derek’s heart over the weeks. Stiles was bright, smarter than Derek by far and he was so brave. He was loyal, fiercely so and Derek knew he would do anything to be deserving of such loyalty.

He took a breath and then another but he couldn't stop himself from wanting. Derek had been made to be a Beta. Following was what he was good at and he didn’t mind that at all. He wanted an Alpha, wanted to feel _safe_ in a way he hadn’t since the fire tore away his family. He wasn’t sure if Peter could give him that but - but he was sure Peter would make him as safe as Laura ever did.

The thought made him feel guilty for a long moment. Laura had done all she could and Derek loved her for taking care of the two of them but she - she hadn’t been what Derek needed. He wanted to believe that Peter could be, was almost sure of it, and with Stiles there? They could be a _pack_ , could be something real, maybe, and the thought had Derek’s heart pounding hard in his chest.

He felt for the bond again, the one Peter was still pushing at and he tugged at it, let it flare brightly between them as he finally made his decision.

 

He wasn’t surprised his bond led him to Stiles’ house. For a moment, Derek was worried Peter may have done something. It would be easy to influence a freshly turned Beta, but when the Beta was _Stiles_ , Derek wasn’t so sure the regular rules applied. Still, he tried to prepare himself for what he might see and he took a long moment before he climbed the wall.

There were only two heartbeats in the house and Derek could recognize Stiles’ even as it slowed with sleep. Peter’s was different than what Derek could remember, though after so many years Derek found it hard to remember anything from before the fire. He shook off that thought, swinging one leg over the windowsill and taking one last breath before he ducked into Stiles’ bedroom.

It took Derek a moment to comprehend what he was seeing, but when he did the air rushed out of him. Stiles was asleep, curled inwards as he breathed slow. Peter - Peter was curled around him, faced pressed into Stiles’ hair even as he watched Derek with bright red eyes. Peter had a hand on Stiles’ belly, palm open and fingers splayed over bare skin and the sight had Derek’s own eyes flashing.

Derek had no idea how he was supposed to fit between them. They were pressed together bodily and Derek couldn’t tell himself he didn’t think they were both beautiful. With his eyes glowing he could see them better in the dim light.

“C’mere, pup,” Peter, _Alpha_ said and Derek fell forward, knees catching at the edge of the mattress and jostling the bed enough to wake Stiles.

Derek paused then, unsure of his welcome and he watched Stiles blink awake slowly. Stiles' heart was beating faster than it had been in sleep but he didn’t seem nervous about having Peter pressed against his back. Instead, Derek watched as Stiles pushed backwards, watched as Peter tightened his arm around Stiles’ waist with a soft smile.

Something in Derek’s stomach clenched and his chest felt too-tight again. He - that should be him, had been him, before he had fucked everything up. He had ruined everything, jealous and spiteful and full of hurt. Because of that, everything had been ruined, lost. Derek didn’t know how Peter could want him still, could be watching him like he was something he _needed_.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, seeming to notice Derek’s presence for the first time.

Derek nodded, throat too tight to speak, Stiles blinked up at him slowly, a soft smile spreading across his face and he reached out with a hand. It was warm - warmer than Stiles had even been before - and laid it on Derek’s knee. Stiles flashed his eyes - bright, bright orange - and Derek frowned even as he did the same.

“What are you doing dressed? It’s sleep time. Do you see us? We’re sleeping. Why aren’t you sleeping too?” Stiles’ voice was quiet still, thick with sleep and Derek liked the sound.

“He’s a fox, a gorgeous one at that,” Peter said and Derek only frowned harder when Stiles blushed.

“Yeah, yeah. Creepy McCreeperson, we get it, you think I’m pretty,” Stiles sounded annoyed but Derek could feel the gentle amusement along their bond - stronger now that he was closer, than his wolf had acknowledged Stiles as a supernatural creature - a fox, apparently.

“Derek thinks you’re pretty too, sweetheart,” Peter’s voice had gone deeper and Derek flushed. He hardly felt better when Stiles did the same.

“Mhm, great. Derek, take off your pants and get into bed. I’m tired and I want to sleep,” Stiles demanded, flashing his eyes once again and Derek didn’t think about it before he was following Stiles’ directions. He stripped out of his pants and he ignored Peter’s chuckle when he did so. He pulled off his shirt too and he bit down on his grin when Stiles gasped.

He slipped himself under the blanket and let himself burrow close. He still felt unsure, a little undeserving but Stiles wrapped an arm around his waist, pressed his hand into the small of Derek’s back and tugged him closer. Stiles smelt good this close, better with the sharp tinge of _other_ twined with his scent and Derek let himself breath in.

Peter’s scent was there too and soon enough the three were twisted together into something musky, a little overpowering and it made Derek’s head feel too-full. Stiles snuggled against his chest and Derek looked down to watch as he rubbed his cheek against the skin, wrinkling his nose as Derek’s chest hair rubbed at his face. Stiles pushed a thigh between Derek’s and Derek held back something close to a moan.

He looked up when Peter grabbed his hand but he let his Uncle twine their fingers together and lay their joined hands against Stiles’ thigh. The two bonds were glowing brighter than they ever had before and Derek felt safe. The scent of pack was strong in the air between them and Stiles was warm pressed all against him. Peter began a rumbling noise deep in his chest, something Derek could remember his Uncle doing for him when he couldn’t sleep as a child. Derek smiled and let himself close his eyes.

* * *

School was an exercise in control, literally. Stiles had no idea how much harder it would be to keep his animal - fox, what the hell - down when he was surrounded by other people. He could appreciate the struggle Scott had gone through a little bit more now. Every time someone closed a locker it sounded like a gunshot, too loud in the crowded hallway and Stiles had been nursing a headache since he first walked into the school.

Before he had left, Peter had talked him through a few breathing exercises to help him stay calm. Now though, Stiles found that breathing deep just made things worse. Everything stunk and all Stiles could smell was the overwhelming scent of teenage musk. He had to breathe through his mouth and that only helped so much. Worst of all, every time someone got to close it made his hackles rise, his fox’s fur standing on end where it placed his subconscious.

The bonds in his chest were bright and Stiles focused on them. He could feel the one tying him to Peter and although it was brighter than the one Stiles knew went back to Derek they were both strong. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he thought of his pack. He knew he had wanted Derek to join them in the moment before Peter bit him and he was pleased things had turned out how he wanted.

Stiles hadn’t been sure he would have been able to handle Peter on his own. The change had happened far faster than Stiles had been expecting - faster than it had for Scott - and Stiles had been disappointed when Derek had not joined them that first night. Not that anything had happened. Peter had driven him home, dropped him off at his front door and Stiles had barely made it to bed before passing out.

The next morning had been better and that first night alone was more than worth it if Stiles got to keep waking up like he did today. He could hardly remember Derek climbing into bed with them the night before but when Stiles woke this morning Derek had been pressed along his front and hard against his hip.

That had been something Stiles was not ready to deal with and he had showered fast, cold water beating along his back as he tried to control his thoughts. It had all been for nothing, really, since he had walked back into his room to find Peter and Derek curled up together and while it was _hot_ , it also made his heart do something weird and his stomach tense up.

Stiles had ignored Peter watching him get ready and went along with his usual routine - not that there was much to it other than getting dressed. When he went to pull on his shirt Peter had made a noise close to a growl and Stiles hard turned, confused. He got to watch Peter untangle himself from Derek long enough to sit up and pull his shirt over his head - and yes, Stiles would readily admit he watched the show.

“Put that on,” Peter had said and Stiles had done so, whether it was because he wanted to make his Alpha happy was irrelevant.

“Wear my jacket,” Derek had then said, still not opening eyes and Stiles had done that too.

Now he was glad. He can still smell them both on him and he ducks his head a little and sniffs at his shirt collar. The too-big clothes had gotten him a number of stares as he walked into school but he had been too busy trying not to shift to care about any of them. The shirts helped though, to have the scent of pack wrapped around him. Stiles couldn't even bring himself to care about how warm he was in Derek’s jacket.

He did take a moment to worry about the smell of ash that clung to the leather, though.

He tried his best to avoid Scott. It wasn’t hard, since it didn’t appear that either Scott or Allison was in school. He knew Lydia wasn’t going to be here and Jackson hadn’t yet made an appearance, either. It was weird to be the only one at what had become their lunch table but Stiles took a moment to check in with his dad.

Stiles knew he was busy, knew how badly the murders were affecting the station and he felt so useless. Yes, he could stop more dead bodies from showing up but he couldn't do anything about the ones already there and it made Stiles feel guilty. He wanted to help, wanted to-

Stiles jumped, looking around with wide eyes before he slammed them closed. He curled his fingers in, felt his claws - shorter and sharper than Peter and Derek’s - scratch against his palm. His gums itched where his fangs were fighting to come out and he tried to take a deep breath. Even the smell of pack wasn’t helping and Stiles didn’t know how to calm down, didn’t know how he was going to get himself out of control.

The bonds in his chest flared to life, startled Stiles so bad he nearly jumped again. They were warm, soothing and he grasped at them, breathed in Derek’s reassurance and Peter’s steady calm. The feelings washed over him, pushed at him by Derek and Peter and he felt himself calm slowly. He smiled to himself, tried his best to think of thanks and push the feeling towards the two bonds in his chest.

The lunch bell rang and he didn’t jump.

Keeping the bonds close, he was able to finish out the rest of the day. He didn’t feel as overwhelmed, not when he knew he could reach out to his pack whenever he needed to. He was able to stay calm when Coach came up behind him and shouted in his ear, was able to tune out the mindless whispering of his peers and make it through till the last bell.

He waited until the school had mostly cleared out to leave his last class. He didn’t like walking the halls when the crowded - the way his peers rubbed their scent over him. It messed with his senses and made his head hurt, not to mention the way it had caused Derek’s scent to diminish over the day.

He walked slowly to his locker and he let his senses out. He didn’t notice it at first, not until he had his bag from his locker and was making his way out the front door but he recognized the beat. He wasn’t even sure _how_ since he had only listened to Derek’s heart beat a short time this morning, but the moment he caught it he knew that’s what the sound was.

He sped up, excitement rising in his chest as his wolf paced his mind faster. Stiles could smell him the moment he opened the door, pine and musk where Peter was smoky-rainwater and Stiles threw himself at him. Now that they were pack Stiles didn’t feel like he had to hold himself back, let himself hold Derek close in a way he wanted to for so, so long and he smiled into his packmates chest.

Everything seemed to fade away for a long moment, his senses focused on Derek and nothing else and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to move, not for a long moment.

* * *

Derek woke with a start again, though this time he wasn’t alone in the burnt out house that used to be his home. Rather, he was curled into Peter’s chest, his Alpha rumbling low and dangerous even as he scented softly at Derek’s neck. It only took him a moment to figure out what had Peter on edge and Derek pushed at the bond, sent as much reassurance down the line as he could.

Stiles sent back his own only a moment later and Peter quieted when Stiles was no longer lonely distressed. He hugged Derek closer, though, and for a moment Derek’s mind went white with panic.

“I didn’t mean to,” Peter said, whisper-soft against the skin of his ear and Derek had no idea if he was ready to have this conversation and he stilled, went tense against Peter and let out a whine.

“No, no I didn’t mean-” Derek tried to explain, to reach out but Peter shushed him, gentle as he moved back on the bed so their bodies wouldn’t touch.

“It’s alright, pup,” The name brought back so much, too much and Derek wanted to go back to when things were simpler, when his family was alive and his Uncle’s smile met his eyes.

“Please, please believe me when I say I didn’t mean to. I had no idea who Laura was, Feral as I was at the time,” Peter’s voice was thick but steady, his heartbeat the same. What got Derek to believe was the bitter stench of guilt, the sting of grief and Derek was all too familiar.

He pulled Peter back in, burrowed close and hid his face in his Alpha’s neck. It was better to know, to be assured that Peter hadn’t meant to kill Laura. He believed him too, and he let himself let go of whatever he had been holding back since the first night his bond with Laura snapped in half while the one with Peter glowed hot.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peter said into Derek’s hair and Derek choked on a sob, nodded his head and said it back, let himself fall apart.

 

“You know,” Derek heard Stiles start from the other side of the room where he was sat at his desk, scribbling in a notebook, “You two should really consider getting a house.”

“Should we now?” Peter asked and Derek could feel the words against his back where they rumbled out of Peter’s chest. The two of them were on Stiles’ bed, Peter sat against the headboard and Derek leaning against his chest, head on Peter’s shoulder.

Derek had cried for a steady hour, had felt the wetness of Peter’s own tears drip along his neck while the clung to each other. When they had both calmed they showered together, though it had been for the comfort more than anything else. After that Peter cleared the mess they had made of Stiles’ room - most likely cleaning some of Stiles’ own mess while he was at - and Derek had left to meet Stiles.

After meeting him at the school, Stiles had driven both he and Derek home. Peter had already been set up in Stiles’ bed, comforter folded neatly where he sat atop it. Stiles had gone straight to his desk as he launched himself into a rant about his Chemistry teacher and how horribly-evil (Stiles’ words) he truly was. Peter had mentioned Derek closer, a gentle _’C’mere, pup’_ much like he had said the night before and Derek had folded into him.

Derek felt better with the closeness, the casual intimacy Peter seemed to want to share. He wasn’t nearly as complicated as he had been before their talk. He knew the man was sane, could feel how his and Stiles’ bonds were helping to stabilize his mind. Mostly, Derek was glad to see his Uncle _move_ , to be able to listen to him talk. Derek knew Peter wasn’t the only one benefitting from their little pack, either. He hadn’t felt so centred, so calm in years and it was nice, not to be at war with his own mind.

He was warm, Peter’s body like a furnace along his back. The room smelt like Stiles, strongly so, but Derek and Peter’s scent was beginning to settle. He was comfortable, letting Peter run hands along his sides as he closed his eyes, the sound of Stiles’ pencil scratching at his paper lulling him into a half sleep.

“Well of course. As much as I like sleeping with you guys, my dad will be coming back eventually,” Stiles said and Derek snorted at the choice of wording.

“N-Not that we are sleeping together! Like, we slept together that one time, but that doesn’t mean- it doesn’t mean. Oh god,” Stiles slumped in his seat, his face burning red and Derek heard Peter hum with interest. It was a pretty sight. “I know we’re not having sex, I mean.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Peter said and Derek could feel his interest along his back, through his shirt and the rough denim of Peter’s jeans and he - he didn’t try to move away.

“Wh-what are you saying?” Stiles asked, tongue pink and wet where it licked his lips.

Stiles was gorgeous. He was gorgeous and brilliant and loyal. Derek had wanted from the first time he saw him in the forest. Stiles had always smelled fresh, like the herbs his Nana used to cook with. Now, with the change, he smelt better, stronger. Holding Stiles outside of his school had been an exercise in restraint that maybe, judging from the heat in Stiles’ eyes, hadn’t been necessary.

And then there was Peter. Peter who was running his hands over Derek’s stomach, pushing up his shirt to reveal hard, harried skin and it felt good, so good. He hadn’t let himself be touched like this for so long, too long, and he felt safe knowing it was Peter against him.

Before the fire, before Kate, Derek had been young. He’d been young enough to ignore the looks his Uncle gave him but he had been old enough to know what they meant. And Derek had been more than interested, had thought about Peter when it was dark and he was alone. But back then, Derek had been young, too young for Peter and he knew that, had contented himself to wait.

And then Derek had made mistakes, so many mistakes and it didn't matter what he had been waiting for. But it seemed, now, maybe Derek could still have that. Have his Uncle, and more, maybe even Stiles too. The thought didn’t scare him, didn’t make him want to curl away like any thought of sex had for years.

Because they were his pack. They were _his_ and he wasn't scared of them or what they would do. Couldn’t be. He let Peter push his shirt up, let Peter raise his arms so he could pull it off. He could smell Stiles’ arousal from across the room. It was spicy-sweet, different than the heat of Peter’s musk but nice, had Derek chubbing in his pants.

Stiles was staring at him, all wide eyes with his mouth dropped open. His eyes flashed once, twice and the attention didn’t make Derek feel sick like it normally would. Instead he preened, a little, flexed his stomach and grinned when it was enough to get Stiles to groan. Peter’s hands were back to running up and down his sides and Derek leant his neck further back.

Rather than breath in like Derek thought he would do, Peter trailed a hand up his body. He let it trail heavy over Derek’s chest, tugged at his chest hair well his other went lower, toyed with the hem of Derek’s jeans. The hand on his chest pulled at his nipple, a sharp tug and Derek whined before the hand continued upwards, the other slipping under the hem his jeans, fingers tangling with the long hairs there.

“Alpha, _please_ ,” Derek whined high when Peter’s hand grabbed his throat. Peter settled his palm wide over Derek’s jugular, pressed down until Derek could feel it, squeezed his hand closed and Derek gasped - tried to anyway, and his hips bucked upward.

“Such a good boy, Derek. Perfect, pretty Beta. My pretty Betta, isn’t that right?” Peter’s voice was more growl now but Derek could hardly think of anything other than the pressure around his neck, how good it felt to finally, _finally_ submit.

“Stiles,” Derek heard Peter say, felt him say more but the words were lost to him. Peter’s finger swiped over his nipple and Derek arched his back further, strained against the hand holding his throat in the best way.

Derek looked down when he felt Stiles settle on the bed, kneeling between Derek’s spread legs. Stiles’ eyes were bright orange as he growled, his fingers tipped with claws where they were undoing Derek’s jeans. Peter must have said something because Stiles wasn’t looking at Derek anymore, rather staring wide-eyed behind Derek’s head, mouth dropped open as he breathed in.

Derek wiggled his hips, pushed up against Stiles' hands but didn’t try to talk. It was hard enough to breathe - enough so that Derek’s head felt light, far away - but he needed more. Peter’s voice rumbled against his back again and then Stiles was pulling down his pants, pulling them all the off and Derek’s cock slapped hard against his belly.

He was leaking, god how could he not be with Peter was still pressing against his throat, and he watched as Stiles took him into his hands. Stiles stroked up, slowly back down and he watched his own hands with a curious tilt to his head. Derek was already so close, had been hard since Peter first took his shirt off and watching Stiles was too much.

Their pack bonds were echoing their want, making it harder and harder for Derek to think of anything else and Stiles licked over the tip of his dick, pulled back his foreskin to suck on the head and Derek coming, arching his back as he shot off into Stiles' mouth. Stiles didn’t seem to care, not with the way he was swallowing and humping the bed.

Derek reached out, grabbed at Stiles’ hand and pulled him up. He took a deep breath when Peter let go of his neck, sagged back against his Alpha’s chest and used shaking hands to get Stiles out of his jeans, to get Stiles’ cock in his hand. He swiped his thumb over the head, pulled Stiles in by the back of the neck so he could suck his bottom lip into his mouth, bite down hard and hear Stiles whine and growl against his mouth until Stiles was coming too, painting hot against Derek’s bare chest.

He let Stiles slump against him, rested Stiles head on his shoulder, away from the mess they had made but didn’t protest when he slumped against Derek’s chest. Derek could still feel Peter hard against his back, made a low, rumbling noise when Peter began to rut against him. Derek watched as Peter groped at Stiles’ bare ass, let himself get lost in the view for a long moment.

“Alpha,” Derek said again, nuzzled at Stiles' neck and he felt Peter grind up against him harder, once, twice, a third time before he was growling, fitting human teeth against Derek’s neck and biting down. The smell of Peter’s come was bitter in the air and all three of them smelt dirty, soiled and sweaty but Derek’s eyes were already dropping, getting heavy and with the way Stiles’ heartbeat was slowing down he knew he wasn’t the only one.

“Good boys, both of you, so good to me. So good for your Alpha,” Derek let his eyes drop closed at the praise, both of his bonds shining bright and warm in his chest. Stiles was warm atop him, bare legs tangled together and he was able to reach down enough to fit Stiles’ blanket over all three of them.

They must have been heavy against Peter, there was no way he could be comfortable where he was but he just rumbled low in his chest, the sound dragging Derek under. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist before he fell off.

* * *

The plan had been simple, far simpler than what Peter would have thought up. Truthfully, he wasn’t even surprised that it had been Stiles to come up with the idea, though he had been surprised at how against it Derek had been. Using Stiles as bait had worked out just fine, despite Derek’s insistent worrying. Peter could understand, especially after the night they shared together.

Their back bonds were stronger for it, significantly so and Peter knew they were pack. A real, true, _strong_ pack that Peter could look at with pride. He had felt his Beta’s in his chest, their sweet, sweet submission as they had fallen asleep atop him. He could feel them now, his bonds strong, stronger than Peter could ever remember having.

He wondered what would have happened if he had bitten Stiles from the beginning. He’s sure not much would have changed, truthfully. Even if Stiles was his _now_ , the boy wouldn’t have been if Peter had bitten him from the beginning, and what a shame that would be. Stiles had proved himself beyond clever, such a valuable asset that Peter couldn’t imagine losing him.

Especially when Stiles had Allison’s arms bound behind her back. While Stiles’ fox wasn’t as strong as Peter and Derek’s wolf, it was faster. The plan had been simple and he had used that speed to his advantage. Stiles had called Allison in a panic, had begged her for help as he cried into the phone. _’Allison, please. Please, they - Derek Hale, D-Derek took me, and I - Allison help, please!_ he had said, ending the call with a smile.

It hadn’t taken long for Kate and Allison to show up, to find Stiles covered in blood in the preserve near his own backyard. It had been all they needed, really, since Stiles had knocked Kate out before the girl couldn’t even blink, taking Allison’s arms behind her back as he held her still. Derek had stayed away, tucked into Stiles’ bed with the scent of pack surrounding him, but close enough that he could hear it all happen.

Peter could understand him not wanting to see Kate again. He had a long time to think while he was comatose, floating inside his own mind as his body burned in pain. There were only so many was Hunters could have done what they did. Peter could remember the feel of fire licking at his skin even as he pounded at the line of mountain ash, suffocating on the smoke before the first responders showed up, dragging heavy boots over the line until Peter could slump forward.

Peter blamed himself for much of what happened. He had tried to distance himself after Paige. He had been jealous of his Nephew’s friendship with the girl, of the time the two of them spent together. Peter knew it had been foolish but he had still - in a pathetic fit of jealousy - went to Ennis.

After that, Peter had kept his distance. Derek stopped looking at him with wide, hungry eyes, stopped looking at anyone, really. But then Derek had begun coming home later, smelling of perfume and woman and while it made Peter’s teeth _itch_ , he had let it go on, if only to see his pup smile again.

He could have stopped it, maybe. But he hadn’t, had let Kate Argent sink her claws into his Nephew, his _pup_. And that’s why he had to kill her, rip her apart until she could harm no one else any longer.

Peter had come out then, stalked through the trees and waited for Kate to wake up before he grabbed her around the neck, lifted her high over his head and crushed her throat until he could tear her head from her body. Allison had screamed, of course, but Stiles turned her and tucked her against his chest. He rocked the little huntress with soothing words, had apologized - not because Peter put down a _monster_ but because Allison lost her aunt in the process.

Stiles then called Scott, spoke calm and sure into the phone as Peter tore Kate’s body apart - he would take no chances - and he listened to his Beta walk away, bringing the girl with him. He had just finished burying Kate’s body when he felt Derek walk up behind him and he turned with his arms already open, let his Nephew burrow close, hide his face in Peter’s chest. He was too tall to do so, really, but Peter wouldn’t deny him - never could, really.

Stiles had joined them not long after, fitting against Derek’s side and pulling the man's face against his throat. Peter had to take several deep breaths until his mind cleared, had to take a moment to wonder how this was all real. He had a pack, he had his sanity and he had revenge. He hooked an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, tugged him ever closer and held his pack tight until Derek could stand on his own.

From there he had led them both to the Stilinski house - and Peter was going to have a word with the Sheriff about how much he worked and just how often he left Stiles alone. That would wait, probably until Peter had a home of his own for his pack. They curled up together in Stiles’ bed, soft against one another. Peter’s heart felt too full and he grabbed onto the feeling, held it tight as he held onto his boys.

He could look for a house soon, in the morning perhaps, somewhere for him to settle down. Now that he was sane, healed and healthy there was no immediate desire to grow his pack, not with Derek and Stiles curled around him but he would need a place for them, somewhere he could make safe for them. He would ensure that Derek and Stiles never had reason to fear, would do his best to keep them both safe.

He would be an Alpha worthy of them. He swore it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, I struggled a hell of a lot writing this, for really no reason. I planned the whole thing out, had a decent outline and clear goal of where I wanted to go and it still took me forever to do. But, here it is! I don't hate it nearly as much as I did while I was writing it, which I hope is a good sign?
> 
> also, let us all forget about canon. clearly, I took some liberties, and by that I mean: I thought I remembered the episode better than I actually did and fucked up a little bit.
> 
> Steterek is a pairing I am not entirely familiar with but one I do like to write. I hope to be writing more soon. Now that I am doing with this, I am starting on the several fics I am going to be posting during Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation week, and I am so freaking excited.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
